kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: T.O.M.M.Y.
is the first story in the tenth episode of Season 1 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It aired on February 7, 2003 on Cartoon Network and was the first appearance of Tommy Gilligan and Common Cold. Information The story begins when the team is attacked by the Common Cold, a villain who has the ability to spread his sickness to all kids. When Numbuh 2 uses his orange juice attacks, his brother Tommy Gilligan interrupts, who wants to hang out. Numbuh 1 asks him to stop playing. Just before Numbuh 2 attacks, the sickness hits Numbuh 5. When Numbuh 2 is ready for his attack, his brother interrupts again, which he takes off his shirt, and puts on a cape to become a superhero. Then, the shot missed. Numbuh 2 tells Tommy that he and his friends were the Kids Next Door and not superheroes. Common Cold shots a blast at Tommy, and Numbuh 2 gets a hit. The orange juice hits the villain, and the team congratulates Numbuh 2. When Numbuh 2 asks Tommy to get his own friends, Tommy exits the park, and went to the bus stop. Tommy began to feel hatred for the KND, because he just wanted to hang out with Numbuh 2. At the bus, Tommy sits with the Common Cold, which they became friends with a sinister laughter. At the treehouse, the team is sick, which they spend some time of blowing their noses and watching T.V. Suddenly, five flying plungers attack the team. The team is captured except Numbuh 2. When Numbuh 2 went to the rooftop, he saw the Common Cold in his contraption, who re-names himself, The Flu Bug. When Numbuh 2 wonders that how Common Cold gets that machine, Tommy tells him that he builds that contraption for him, which Numbuh 2 tells him that their mom has one rule: They are not allowed to make super weapons for bad guys. When Tommy is happy that the Common Cold defeated the KND so that he and Numbuh 2 can hang out together, Common Cold double-crosses him by putting him to his machine, who has planed to spread his flu around the world. When Numbuh 2 used orange juice attacks, the machine is protected by that attack because Tommy's machine is designed to protect him from orange juice. When Numbuh 2 fires orange juice that contains Vitamin C, the machine is not defeated. Numbuh 2 runs for his life, the machine in pursuit, shooting at him at every chance it gets. Numbuh 2 asks his mother for help, who uses chicken soup to defeat the machine. Then, the team (all under the weather, even Numbuh 2) have chicken soup at Numbuh 2's house, especially the Common Cold (against his will). Tommy is now happy that he and Numbuh 2 can hang out together. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 1 Allies *Tommy Gilligan (debut) *Betty Gilligan (debut) Villains *Common Cold (debut) Locations *Sector V's Neighborhood *Sector V Treehouse *Gilligan Residence 2x4 Technology *B.A.J.O.O.K.A. *M.E.N.T.H.O.L.A.T.U.H. *P.U.T.T.P.U.T.T. Villain Technology *Flu Bug Machine *Double Barreled Snotgun Transcript Operation: T.O.M.M.Y./Transcript Trivia *When Tommy boards the bus, no-one seems to notice that he's still in his underwear. In fact, the bus driver is one of the Ice Cream Men. *Numbuh 2 runs up the same staircase as in Operation: L.I.C.E.. *This is one of the episodes (or maybe the only episode) where one of Sector V's parents help fight off a villain. * In this episode, we find out that Numbuh 2's real first name is "Hoagie." * When the Chicken Soup is about to be shot at the Common Cold, if one turns up the volume and pays extra attention to what he said after saying "Chicken Soup?," then they will notice that Common Cold said a hidden swear word. * This episode is the only one where Common Cold has a major role. He would not appear as major as again after this episode although he would make several cameos throughout the rest of the series. * Despite Vitamin C being one of the Common Cold's weaknesses, Vitamin C does not treat the Common Cold. Vitamin C will only help an individual's immune system to fend off the Common Cold if consumed regularly even when the individual is not sick. Gallery Kuki (Operation- T.O.M.M.Y.) (2).png Kuki (Operation- T.O.M.M.Y.).png I'm the Common Cold.jpg Flu Ill Villain.png T.O.M.M.Y. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Common Cold